Close Calls and Comfort
by Picklepeppers
Summary: When Numbuh 3 has a bad accident and gets hurt, how will the other's react? A fluffy friendship story that'll scare you half to death, but make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, featuring some 3/4 as well!


**Heyo guys! Heres a lil one-shot that was on my mind! Its a little sad at some points :( But I think you'll like it! Also, i will do part 2 of Night of the Walking Nerds on TFBBF as soon as i can, i just couldn't get this idea out of my mind! I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND!**

* * *

Soft humming and singing drifted upwards into the crisp morning air, blending with the early birds cheerful chirping. A young bushy-tailed squirrel hopped across the ground, scuffling through the grass to locate his buried acorn. He quickly turned and darted up the nearby tree at the sound of loud hopping footsteps, watching warily with beady black eyes as a bouncing figure passed nearby him. The figure turned, a young Japanese girl smiled brightly at the squirrel, waving a green-sleeved arm at him,

"Hiiiiii Mr. Squirrel!" she cooed, hopping up and down. The squirrel chittered unhappily before retreating further up the tree, causing her to giggle. The girl, known lovingly as Kuki Sanban turned and kept on skipping her way to school, her purple rainbow monkey backpack bouncing with her. "La la la la la la la!" she sang happily, her head turning this way and that. Her raven hair flew out behind her, glittering onyx in the sunshine.

She stopped suddenly as she spotted a fat orange tabby cat basking in the sunshine ahead of her, a small gasp escaping her throat. "MR. BUTTERS!" she squealed, causing the chubby tom cat to spring upwards in suprise. She quickly made her way towards the cat, standing over it to block its sunshine, "What are you doing out of your house Mr. Butters! I hope your not running away from home again!" She cast a glance at her neighbor's house, the home for the cat.

Mr. Butters glared up at her, his tail flicking in annoyance. Kuki huffed, leaning reaching out to the cat, "I'm taking you home right now!" Mr. Butters scrambled away from her grasp, staring at her with angry green eyes. He did not want to be touched. "Mr. Butters!" she tried again, only to have the cat turn and bound away from her, his claws scraping on the cement as he ran into the street.

"Mr. Butters, come back!" Kuki cried, turning and running after the retreating cat. She didn't even see the red car approaching down the street.

_Vrrrrrmmmmmmmm._ "Mr. Butters!"

Kuki had ran all the way out into the middle of the street, her eyes and mind thorougly focused on retrieving the pesky cat.

"Hmmm hmmm hmm!" The driver of the red car hummed from the inside, taking another bite of his breakfast burrito. A large chunk fell out of it, and he took his eyes off the road for a moment to lean down and retrieve it, unaware of himself rapidly approaching the young girl until he came back up, seconds away from hitting her. He screamed out in surprise, slamming his foot onto the breaks.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She turned her head at the now loud sound of the car approaching mid run, fear and shock etched across her face for that split second. _There wasn't enough time. _

"AHH-!"

_Screeeeeecccchhh._

_Thud._

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKND

Numbuh 4, aka Wallabee Beatles sat hunched in his desk at school, a horribly bored look on his face. He watched his science teacher Ms. Swan walk back and forth in front of the white board, blabbing on about something he didn't know what the crud it was. _Blah blah blah blah!_ He turned his head to an also bored looking Numbuh 5, making dumb faces and mimicking Ms. Swan talking. She shook her head, chuckling. His gaze shifted towards Numbuh 3's empty desk, an uneasy feeling crashing over him like a wave. _She was just probably sick right? Then why do I feel so strange about it_? He narrowed his eyes, the feeling coming back.

_Blah blah..."_Wallabee! What's the answer to Number 6?" Mrs. Swan interrupted him, causing him to jump and turn towards her.

"Eh...Fourty-Q...Seven?" He responded, a sheepish grin on his face.

Ms. Swan fixed him with a hard glare, "Very funny Mr. Beatles, now I suggest you pay attention unless you want to spend the afternoon in detention."

He grumbled, mocking her in his mind as he watched her turn back to the board, continuing with her lesson. _Cruddy teacher._

Suddenly the door swung open quickly, Gallagher elementary very own principal standing there. He looked calm, but there was a stricken look on his face. Numbuh 4 felt that unsettling feeling again, turning his head to meet Numbuh 5's gaze. By the look she was giving him, he could tell she was feeling it too. Weird.

The principal walked over to Ms. Swan, "I need to speak with you for a moment please.." he glanced uneasily at the intently listening students, Ms. Swan nodding before following him out into the hallway. Numbuh's 4 and 5 looked at each other again before running up and leaning against the doorway to listen. Hey! You never know if the Principal is planning to brainwash the kids in the school!

They heard the principal speaking in hushed tones, "I need you to excuse...Kuki Sanban from your class for the day, and the week..because.." his voice got quieter as he finished. Ms. Swan let out a startled gasp, sucking in a deep breath, "Oh my...Oh no.." she cooed mournfully.

Numbuh 4 felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, fear arresting his heart in an icy grasp. He knew something was wrong! "N-Numbuh 5!..." Numbuh 4 wheezed, looking up at Numbuh 5 with fear filled green eyes. Her terrified expression matched his, not needing to hear anymore of, it. "Let's go." she whispered, pressing a button on her watch. The air vent near the floor flipped open, a KND escape hatch in case of emergencies. Both operatives leaped down into it, the hatch closing down after them.

They emerged through the exit in the bushes, out front of the school. Numbuh 5 scrambled onto her feet, brushing off the dirt on her knees before turning to an emerging Numbuh 4, "Lets head over to- OW!" she cried out as she felt someone slam into her from behind. She groaned, turning her head to see a dazzled looking Numbuh 1 lying ontop of her, "Numbuh 1! Get offa me!"

Numbuh 1 scrambled to his feet, "Guys?! I was just about to contact you all to come out!" he spoke jittery, his his eyes wide and fearful, "Numbuh 2's mom called and said she was picking him up from school in a few minutes. S-She said something happened to Numbuh 3." he watched as a look of dread crossed Numbuh 4's and Numbuh 5's face, "I-I don't know what happened but Numbuh 2 knows, he'll be out any minute now."

As if on cue, Numbuh 2 came running down the steps of the school, sprinting towards the others as fast as he could, "Guys!" he cried, panting as he came to a stop In front of them. He tore the goggles off his face, tears pooling around his eyes as he scrubbed furiously at them, "My mom said Numbuh 3 g-got hit by a car when she was walking to school this morning! I-I'm really scared!"

The others gasped in horror, a choked sob escaping Numbuh 5's throat. Numbuh 1 buried his face in his hands, turning away from the others. "No!" Numbuh 4 cried, his voice cracking. He turned towards Numbuh 2, who was shocked to see terrified tears prickling in his usually blazing green eyes, "No no no no no no! No!...She's gotta be ok!" he choked, "Please Hoagie! She's ok right?!"

"I-I don't know, ok!" he cried, "I'm sorry!" sniffled, backing away from the panicking Numbuh 4 and scrubbing at his eyes again. He jumped upwards at the sound of a car honking, turning to see his mom's minivan waiting there, "My mom said she's gonna take us to the hospital to see her...If that makes you guys feel better.." he murmured.

The others nodded solemnly, hurrying over to his car and climbing in sniffling and crying all the way. This alarmed Mrs. Gilligan of course, "Oh my! Oh hush, hush..it's gonna be ok.." she cooed and soothed as she reached out to each of them when the climbed in, wiping the tears away from her son's face and planting a kiss on his forehead. She turned to the others, rubbing their hands and patting them affectionately as they sat there in her car, all of them crying softly, "She's gonna be ok guys, don't worry, dont worry.."

"W-Whats wrong with her then?" Numbuh 4 sniffled, his words coming out wobbily.

Mrs. Gilligan gave him a watery smile, holding the blonde boys hand, "She was hit by a car this morning while she was walking to school. Luckily her backpack went over her head as she fell, and it protected her from any severe damage. She got banged up quite a bit, but she's going to be fine...just fine.." she cooed as she felt Numbuh 4 trembling, sobs escaping his throat.

"Your parents are all already there in the hospital, we'll be there soon." she turned and started up the car again, driving as fast as she could down the road to the hospital. The car ride felt like ages, silent all the way. Numbuh 4 gazed out the window of the car, his cheeks feeling crackled and his eyes sore from the tears. He didn't cry a lot, and it was something that caught him off guard all the time. He still worried for Kuki, itching to already be in the hospital running to her side.

The car came to a stop, and all 5 operatives scrambled out of the car, following after Mrs. Gilligan as she lead the way into the hospital and down to the front desk, the other anxious to see their friend. They followed her like baby ducks as she lead them in the elevator up into the children's section of the hospital, being greeted by colorful walls with painted sunshines and a waiting room filled with people and scattered toys. Numbuh 4 instantly recognized his dad and mom, along with Numbuh 5's mom, Numbuh 1's dad, and Numbuh 3's parents, both looking stricken and shaken up.

"Wallabee!" Numbuh 4's dad greeted him as they entered, enveloping his son in a crushing hug, "Ey Kiddo!"

Numbuh 4 grumbled, pushing himself out of his father's embrace, "Daad!" he whined, before turning and following the others down the next hallway. They stopped in front of a large door numbered E369, Numbuh 4's heart pounding. Quietly, pressed down on the door handle and opened it, the others glancing at Each other before shuffling inside. He glanced around the dimly lit room, aware of the sound of Rainbow Monkey's playing on the TV softly, his eyes finally landing on Kuki.

"Guys!" she croaked happily in a drowsy voice, her half-lidded violet eyes sparkling. Numbuh 4 stared at her, looking at the thick bandages that covered her right arm, over her knee, and around her forehead. She had a couple of shiny bruises on the side of her left arm, and a cut on her chin. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking away from her and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Kuki!" the others cried, running to her side and talking all at once, Numbuh 4 following after them.

"Girrlll you will not believe how badly you scared Numbuh 5!.."

"I'm so glad you're alright! When I heard what happened i couldn't even believe!-.."

"You're okay! You nearly gave me a heart attack! My mom told me what happened and!-"

"Guys guys!" she giggled, looking around at them, "I'm so glad you came to see me! It's so lonely in this hospital, and the nurse lady wouldn't even let me go out and play with the other kids in the waiting room!" she pouted.

"You just got hit by a car, Numbuh 3! I would rest for a while if I were you!" Numbuh 1 chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I wanna plaaayyyyy!" Numbuh 3 whined, squirming in her bed. She suddenly yelped in pain, startling the others for a moment.

"Sorry.." she giggled, "It hurts to move!"

"And that's exactly why you're staying in bed missy!" Numbuh 2 responded, laughing.

"Tell you what! How about we all head back to the tree house and bring back some board games and stuff to do you in the hospital! Would you like that?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah!" Numbuh 3 squealed hoarsely, excitement brightening her eyes.

"Alright then! I'll summon the C.O.O.L.B.U.S to come back and pick us up! We'll be back faster that you can say, 'Ouch! My leg!'" Numbuh 2 laughed at his own joke, the others groaning in disapproval. They all turned and hurried down the hallway...all except Numbuh 4, who stood silently by her bedside.

"Wally?" Numbuh 3 croaked, turning towards him,

She was interrupted as Numbuh 4 moved swiftly across the room, leaning over and enveloping her into a soft hug. Numbuh 3 was completely shocked. Usually it was her giving Wally hugs, not the other way around!

"Don't ever do that again..." he whispered hoarsely, his grip tightening on her but still soft enough not to hurt her.

Numbuh 3's eyes shone with tears, hugging him back as best as she could. Numbuh 4 never acts like this...he must have been very, very shook up... "I'm so sorry Wally..So sorry..." she murmured, "I wasn't watching and the kitty and..and..." she closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

Numbuh 4 released her, the two meeting eyes. His cheeks flamed up red with embarrassment from his own actions, his green eyes sincere, "J-Just...be more careful next time, Ok?" he sniffled.

She nodded softly, her eyes shining. Numbuh 4 gave her a watery, before hopping up onto the bed and sitting down next to her, grabbing her un-bandaged hand, "I'll always be here for ya Kooks!" he reassured.

"I will too, Wally!" she responded, squeezing his hand. For a while the room was filled with comfortable silence, taking comfort in each other's company.

Suddenly Numbuh 3 started wiggling again, huffing in irritation as she tried to find away to let out her built up 10 year old energy.

Numbuh 4 noticed this and looked around the room, his eyes landing on a wheelchair sitting in the corner. A mischievous grin grew on his face, before he looked down at Numbuh 3, "Ey! I got an idea!" he said softly, "How bout we 'go for a ride' eh?" he motioned towards the wheelchair. Numbuh 3 turned her head to see it, before turning back to Numbuh 4 with a smug look on her face.

He quickly hopped off the bed, carting the wheelchair over to her bedside, "Your chariot m'lady!" he said in a snobbish accent, causing Numbuh 3 to burst into giggles.

He lifted the bed sheets off of her, slowly helping Numbuh 3 into the wheelchair. He pushed the door open, before grabbing the back handle bars of her wheelchair and pushing her out the door.

Numbuh 4 turned the wheelchair before taking off as fast as he could down the long hallway, nearby nurses and doctors calling out in disapproval as the passed. Numbuh 3 cheered in happiness, laughter bubbling from her throat, "Wheeeeee!" Numbuh 4 burst into laughter himself, his fear of the day melting away.

He sharply turned a corner before running down the next hallway with the wheelchair, picking up speed before leaping off the ground and planting himself on the back of the wheelchair, hanging on as it raced down the hallway.

"This is the most fun eveerrr!" Numbuh 3 squealed happily, busting into hysterical laughter as a doctor leaped out of the way as they approached. Numbuh 4 laughed with her uncontrollably, hopping off and pushing them down another hall way. Together the two rode down the hallways, their squealing and laughter echoing all throughout the confused hospital. What started off as a horrible day, had turned into something good after all.

* * *

**Awww wasn't that cute!? ;)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**-Picklepeppers**


End file.
